


Jaune Arc Caught a Merman!

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Martial Arcs, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: "My new friend is...a merman?"A month after losing his best friend, Jaune visits their favorite place by the seaside. After falling into the water, he's rescued by Ren, who offers to come stay with him. What Jaune didn't realize was his new friend was a literal man of the sea.





	

_Pyrrha died._

_She was buried in her favorite red dress._

_Everyone in town came to pay their respects. It was that kind of funeral. Everyone gathered, bringing flowers and farewell wishes. It was shock. No one seemed to understand why it happened. Pyrrha's friends and classmates remained very quiet through most of it. The adults, however, seemed to whisper among themselves as they came and went, unable to resist the gossip._

_"She was so young."_

_"Pyrrha had such a bright future."_

_"To see such a light vanish."_

_"Too cruel."_

_All the while, in the far corner of the service after having been pushed aside, stood a young man in a black tailored suit. His blond hair had grown out to cover his dull blue eyes, hiding the red puffiness that had taken hold of him these past few weeks. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. By the time he got near the front, they had already begun to lower her into the earth._

_"Pyrrha," he whispered. "I'm so sorry..."_

 

* * *

 

It had been almost a month since the service. Most of the students at Beacon Academy had moved on, though those closest to Pyrrha were still coping with the loss of their dear friend. Jaune Arc felt the full weight of it the most. Every night since the funeral, he'd take his bike and ride down to the beaches, carrying a photo of his best friend with him. He'd lock his bike on the nearby fence and walk over to the giant seawall that stretched several meters out into the ocean. Jaune would climb up, carrying the framed picture and sit down at the very edge, setting the photo beside him. One time a passerby asked him why he'd come to the wall every day. The answer was simple really. They used to come there all the time, so it only felt right.

 _Besides,_ Jaune thought, _it's better than sitting in an empty house._

Soon the routine was so much a part of Jaune's day, it became something he'd look forward to more than his next bowl of Pumpkin Pete's cereal. It was something he hoped would never change.

But fate worked in strange ways, and one night his routine changed in a way he didn't expect.

"Hey Pyrrha," he greeted her that night. "Back again at our favorite place." He'd tell her about how his day had been going, how his grades were, give her updates on their peers. He knew she wasn't really there, but he could easily imagine her responses. So cheerful and tender. Jaune closed his eyes to listen better.

"I did pretty good on that history test," he said. "Remember how I used to get nothing but fails? I actually got an 83% on this one."

_"Amazing! Jaune I'm so proud of you."_

"It's all thanks to your study tips," he chuckled. "I couldn't have done it without you..."

Jaune's blue eyes began filling with tears yet again. His breathing was shaky, and he couldn't continue speaking without his voice cracking. He tried very hard not to break down. Pyrrha hated seeing him cry. He could hear her trying to soothe him.

_"Jaune, please don't cry."_

"I'm sorry..."

_"Jaune. It's okay. I'm here for you."_

"But you're not. Not anymore."

_"You're not alone."_

"Pyrrha-"

There was a strong gust of wind, and the sound of splashing coming from the water. Jaune's eyes flew open and he looked over the edge. There, sinking into the water, was his best friend.

**_"PYRRHA!"_ **

Jaune jumped into the water without thinking. His arms were thrashing about frantically as he tried to grab the photograph. His head kept going under water. He couldn't breathe. He was having trouble seeing. He could feel the weight of the saltwater pulling him deeper and deeper.

 _I can't swim,_ he remembered. The world seemed to be fading. Jaune's eyes gazed upward to watch the light vanish. If he was going to die this way, he wanted the moonlight to be the last thing he saw.

He started to slip away as he wished everyone a silent farewell and prepared to accept his fate.

The last thing he saw before passing out was a pair of soft pink eyes.

 

* * *

 

_"Hey...Jaune? Jaune! **JAUNE!"**_

Jaune slowly started coming to, coughing up salt water as he did so. That voice wasn't one he recognized. It was gentle, fairly low, and sounded anxious. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his sight to focus. He realized he was on the sand. He was alive, breathing, and sore all over.

"Jaune, are you alright?"

Jaune looked up, his sight still blurry from the ocean. His rescuer was there, leaning above him and Jaune could make out a few details. He had long black hair, with a singly pink streak along the left side of their bangs. His eyes were the same shade as the streak. He was shirtless, showing he was fairly muscular, and skin was as clear as the night sky. Jaune stared blankly at him, feeling sore all over.

"Did you...did you save me?" he asked groggily. "What happened?"

"You jumped into the water and didn't come back up," the rescuer explained. "By the way, I think you dropped this."

 _Pyrrha!_ Jaune's eyes flew open wide as he was handed the picture. He held it close, letting the tears flow, much to the worry of his companion.

"Are you okay?" the rescuer asked.

"No," Jaune admitted softly.

"What's wrong?"

"...I'm...all alone..."

His moonlight knight was silent for a moment. He stared at Jaune, but Jaune kept his gaze averted. He didn't know how this person might react. They probably thought Jaune was some pathetic weakling.

"Do you want me to come stay with you then?" the stranger asked.

Jaune stared at him, perplexed. This stranger was offering to stay? Why? They didn't know each other. Any other person would offer to drive him home or something. Why would this person want to stay with him? Jaune wanted to say no, but the pit in his stomach made Jaune nod. He didn't want to cause trouble, but he mostly didn't want to be alone.

"Well," the stranger sighed. "I'll need you to help me get back to your place then."

"Huh?" Jaune slowly sat up as the stranger helped keep him steady. He was slack jawed. There were no legs on his new friend. Instead, there were beautiful jade scales that glittered light starlight covering a fish-like tail. The tips of the fin were just like his eyes. Pink, like lotus blossoms.

_My new friend is...a merman?_

 

* * *

 

It's been a week since the merman came to live with him. Jaune had struggled to get him back uphill from the beach on his two-wheeler, but somehow he managed. He kept his new friend in the bathtub for the night, and went to the closet to pull the blow up pool from storage the following morning. Now the merman sat there in his living room, watching morning cartoons while Jaune prepared breakfast.

 _I still can't believe it,_ he told himself. _A merman in my house. Who'd have thought?_

"Hey Jaune?" the merman called.

"Yes Ren?" Jaune asked absentmindedly. He had taken to calling him Ren, since his eyes are the same shade as the lotus blossoms in his neighbor's fountain.

"Where exactly do you go during the day?" Ren asked innocently.

"During the week I go to school," Jaune explained.

"And school is?"

"It's where people go to learn things."

"Then shouldn't I go to school? I like learning."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're a merman? You're not exactly a normal part of the land. We don't know how people will react."

"Good point," Ren sighed. "It's just a little boring sitting here all day watching T.V. though. School sounds far more interesting."

"Well," Jaune said as he served breakfast, "I have some old comics and novels you can read if you want. Or I can pick up a book from the library on my way home."

"It's okay," Ren said. "I think I'll be alright with the books."

"Alright."

The two of them sat at the coffee table in the living room, enjoying breakfast as they discussed what to have for dinner. Jaune would be coming home a little later than usual since he had an after school meeting to attend. Being on the Planning Committee for the Vytal festival was tiring, but it kept him busy, as well as fulfilled an extracurricular credit he'd been needing to graduate. Ren asked Jaune a few questions related to it, and really wanted to attend. Jaune promised that he'd see about making arrangements. It wasn't until the end of the semester, so there was plenty of time to figure something out.

Once they finished eating, Jaune washed the dishes, changed into his uniform, and put on his shoes.

"I better get going," Jaune sighed. "If I don't hurry, I'll be late for school."

"Okay," Ren said. "Have a good day. I'll be here when you get back."

"I'll see you later, Ren," Jaune called. He grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

"I'm bored," Ren sighed. Jaune had only been gone three hours, but being cooped up in an empty house was incredibly underwhelming. Jaune left him some novels within reach of the kiddy pool and he had read them all in that time. He contemplated re-reading them, but Ren desperately wanted to get out and stretch his tail. But it was rather hard to do that on land.

Deciding not to let the limitation get him down, Ren dragged himself out of the pool and decided to explore the house. He pulled himself along, moving down the hall in an attempt to find something. anything, that would satisfy his curiosity. The first door on the left was the bathroom, a rather cramped space that Ren never wanted to enter ever again.

A little further down was a room labeled "Pyrrha". Ren heard that name many times before. She was someone Jaune cared for greatly. He'd probably never admit it, but Ren had often seen the two of them on the beach, climbing the seawall to watch the sunset on especially clear summer evenings. He often wondered what kind of relationship the two of them had.

And why she wasn't there anymore.

"It's best if I leave this alone," Ren murmured softly. "Jaune's not ready to talk about her yet. I shouldn't intrude on this room." He moved onward, ignoring the air slowly drying out his tail. The last room at the end of the hall was Jaune's. Perhaps there was something intriguing in there.

With a big huff of his chest, Ren managed to lift himself up enough to grab the doorknob and let himself inside. The walls were a soft, baby blue color. There were posters of super heroes plastered across the ceiling, and action figures all over the shelves. On the open closet door hung a bright green robe with a note attached to the hanger that said "Yukata for History Presentation".

"That's a lovely color," Ren sighed in awe. "I wonder if it'd fit me."

Then he got an idea.

 

* * *

 

It was lunch time at Beacon Academy as Jaune pulled out his journal. He didn't feel particularly hungry at the moment. He opened up to where the pink bookmark was and began reviewing his notes he'd been taking about his new housemate.

"Age appears to be seventeen, like me," he read silently. "Tail; Jade Green. Eyes; soft pink. Hair; black with a single streak, same shade as eyes. Can read and write. No name when we met, so I called him Ren...Seems rather distant..."

"Kind of like you these days!"

Jaune closed his journal and looked up to see an electrifying pair of blue eyes staring at him. Her short ginger hair bobbed up and down as she hopped from one foot to the other.

"Hey Nora," Jaune sighed.

"Hey Jaune!" Nora exclaimed. "Yo, Yang and Neon invited us to Karaoke down at Junior's. You should come!"

"I can't. I have the planning committee meeting today."

Nora's smile faded and she stood still, staring at him while tilting her head side to side. She narrowed her eyes, flaring her nostrils before saying, "Are you sure you're doing okay? I know I ask you this all the time, but you look like you haven't been sleeping well at all."

"I'll be fine," Jaune chuckled. "It's nothing, really."

"If you say so."

"Hey Nora!" cried a white haired girl by the window. "Check out that guy over there!"

"What guy?" Nora scurried over to the window, her smile having returned in excitement. "Oooooh he's a cutie, Weiss! You think he's a transfer student or something?"

"I don't know, but-"

_"Hey Jaune!!!"_

Jaune froze for a second, thinking he heard Ren. I couldn't be though. Ren was at home. Right?

"Jaune?" Weiss asked. "I think that guy outside knows you."

Jaune went over to the window to see who they were talking about. His eyes widened as they pointed to the gate. There was someone in a wheelchair wearing a lovely green robe. His black hair was tied back in a ponytail and lay partially over his shoulder.

"Jaune!" the person called again.

"Ren," Jaune sighed.

"Who's Ren?" Nora asked. "Friend of you- Jaune?!"

Jaune bolted out of the classroom, almost bumping into the school bully as he did so. He hurried through the halls as fast as he could, getting a few cries of "No running in the Halls!" from a few of the teachers. He made it outside with very few people staring at him.

"Hey Jaune," Ren greeted pleasantly. "How're you?"

"What are you doing here?!" Jaune panted, his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath. "Where did you find a wheelchair? And why are you wearing that Yukata?"

"Oh, your neighbor," Ren answered. "They were nice enough to let me have this. Said they didn't need it since they could walk again."

"Ozpin?" Jaune asked.

"That's right," Ren said. "They also gave me a ride here. I wanted to see you at school."

"Ren," Jaune sighed. "Did...Did Ozpin-"

"Find out?"

"Yeah..."

"They know, but they won't say anything," Ren assured him. "They're a good person."

"Yeah," Jaune said. "They are."

Ren let out a soft chuckle, taking Jaune's hand and giving it a light squeeze. "I'm glad."

"Glad?"

"You seemed pretty sad when you left for school," Ren explained. "But now you seem happy. I guess I had no reason to worry."

 _He was worried about me?_ He didn't realize Ren was that concerned for his well being. Had he really been making people worried? Jaune pushed those thoughts aside, focusing on the now. Ren was here, smiling, holding his hand, making sure he was happy. And he had to admit, the gesture made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He leaned down and gave Ren a gentle hug.

"I'll be okay," Jaune said quietly. "Thank you for coming all this way."

Ren was a little taken aback, but soon his arms were wrapped about Jaune. They stayed like that for a moment before pulling away from each other. Jaune didn't want to admit it, but he wish they didn't have to let go.

"I have to head back inside," Jaune said. "Lunch is almost over, and I have math class next. I should be home around six and then I can make us dinner."

"Can I learn to cook with you?" Ren asked. "With the wheelchair, I can move about more freely."

"But how's the...you know?" Jaune asked. "You're not drying out, are you?"

"Just...a little," Ren admitted. "The one downside to this. I dry out pretty quickly."

"I'll see what we can do about that," Jaune promised. "Can you make it back home from here?"

"I can," Ren assured him. "Ozpin's waiting for me anyway." Ren pointed to the emerald green car a block behind him. "They said they'd wait for me."

"Alright," Jaune chuckled. "Stay safe, okay?"

"You too."

Jaune stayed by the gate and watched as Ren wheeled away. And all the while, he couldn't help smiling.

 

* * *

 

Ren tried to hide his discomfort, but his tail was drying out too fast. There were a few scales falling off near the fin. But he didn't care. Jaune seemed really happy to see him, and that's what matters.

"I take it the visit went well?" Ozpin asked.

"I think so," Ren replied. "He seemed a lot happier."

"I'm glad. The lad has had quite a lot to be sad about for the past few weeks."

"Really?"

"Has he not told you?"

"No...I figured he wasn't ready to talk about it so I'm-"

"Waiting for him to come to you with it?"

"Yes." Ren was surprised at how wise this person was. They seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. "He's...keeping me at a distance...but I'm sure he has his reasons. Maybe after we live together a little longer, he'll grow comfortable enough to talk to me about it."

"You're a kind soul," Ozpin sighed. "Very patient. Rare traits for people to have these days. I think having you around will be good for everyone."

"And...you won't tell anyone I'm-"

"A merman? No," Ozpin chuckled. "Not my place to say. If you want people to know, you should be the one to tell them."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's get you back to that kiddy pool before you dry out."

 

* * *

 

_"Jaune!"_

_"Hold on Pyrrha, I'm coming!"_

_"JAUNE!!!"_

**_CRASH!_ **

Gasping for breath as he woke up, Jaune sat bolt upright in his bed, sweat clinging to his body as he tried to find his bearings. The milk light of the moon shone through the window, bathing him in its glow. Turning to glance at his alarm clock, he saw it was only 1:00am. Too early to be up but he didn't want to go back to sleep just yet. Sleep was where he saw it happen. A bad movie forever on repeat.

Slipping on his shoes, Jaune grabbed his coat and silently left the house to go for a walk. He was careful as he tip-toed out. He didn't want to wake Ren. The poor merman had dried out pretty badly earlier this week. He needed to let his friend soak for a while in the little kiddy pool.

 _Maybe I should take him back to the ocean,_ Jaune pondered. _Just so he can stretch his tail._ Sitting in a small pool in the living room for weeks on end probably didn't help any. He needed to find a better solution.

"Awfully late for a stroll, isn't it Mr. Arc?"

Jaune froze as he turned to see who had said that. There, standing by the fence in their long bathrobe and pajamas, was Ozpin, holding two mugs filled with what appeared to be hot chocolate.

"Kind of, yeah," Jaune stammered. "How are you tonight, Ozpin?"

"I'm doing well," they replied. "Thought I'd stop and watch the moon. Care to join me?"

"Um...sure..."

Jaune leaned his back against the fence as Ozpin handed him a mug. Neither one said anything for a while. They both just stood there in the cold night air, sipping their drinks and staring at the sky. It was strangely relaxing in its own way.

"So," Ozpin sighed after what felt like ages. "How long has Ren been living in your little blow up pool?"

"O-oh," Jaune mumbled. "About three months now, I think. I know it's been that long since he's met Nora and the others." Ren had been coming to visit the school almost every other day since he got the wheelchair. He'd been very quickly accepted by the bouncy ginger haired girl after one day. "I think Nora has a crush on him."

"Well, he certainly is a good looking lad for his age," Ozpin said. "But then again, Merfolk are known for their beauty in all the stories I've read. I haven't met any besides him though, so I can't say for sure."

"He seems to be the only merman around," Jaune said. "He said he doesn't remember ever having a family. Maybe he's been alone his whole life."

"Not an unlikely scenario, sadly," Ozpin agreed. "But I am glad you both have each other." They turned their golden eyes thoughtfully towards Jaune. "So then, Jaune. How have you been lately?"

"Me?"

"You seem to be doing better. You even went and got your hair cut. I guess having Ren around has been a great part of your life."

"Yeah," Jaune sighed. "Ren's the best...but..."

"But?"

"I don't know if being on land is good for him. He dries out when he's out of the water, and his scales aren't as shiny anymore...I'm worried about him..."

"You think it would be better if he returned to the ocean?"

Jaune didn't answer. He just drank his cocoa, thinking on this predicament. Ren had become an important part of his life. He didn't want to lose another friend, but he knew Ren's health was more important than his feelings.

"How about," Ozpin suggested, "you ask him if he wants to visit the ocean from time to time. Not permanently, just every so often."

"I...guess I could ask him," Jaune mumbled.

"I've been working on trying to find a solution for the drying out," Ozpin added. "It'll take more time, but I'm sure to make a breakthrough soon, if you're both interested."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jaune said with a smile. "Thank you, Ozpin. I appreciate it."

"No problem." Ozpin finished their cocoa and was about to head in for the night. "One more thing, Jaune."

"Yes, Ozpin?"

"I think you should talk to Ren about things on your mind. He worries quite a bit about you and hates being kept at arm's length from your troubles. At least, that's what I've gathered from my talks with him."

Before Jaune could ask about it, Ozpin scurried back inside.

 

* * *

 

Jaune woke up in a cold sweat yet again two nights later. The memory seemed to hurt more every time it surfaced. The moon shone in through the window as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Jaune?"

Jaune looked over at the door, only to see Ren laying on the floor, staring at him in fear. He hopped out of the bed and hurried over to him. "Ren, what are you doing?! You'll dry out!"

"You were crying in your sleep," Ren said. "I came to check on you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but you're losing too many scales."

"That doesn't matter. You're more important than a few scales."

Jaune appreciated the sentiment, but this was more than a few scales. Ren's tail no longer had the jewel-like gleam from when they first met. They were slowly turning a sickly grey, and there were harsh patches where the scales had fallen away. Jaune ignored the protests of his aquatic companion and began to carry him out of the house.

_Ren needs the ocean._

"Jaune, please!" Ren insisted. "Put me down, I'm fine!"

"I'm not putting you down until we get to the beach," Jaune growled.

"I don't want to go!"

"Too bad!" Jaune had planned to take his bike and roll them down the hill, but with Ren constantly struggling it wasn't a possibility.

And so Jaune ran.

Jaune ran down the hill with Ren over his shoulder. He lightly grunted when Ren started to pound his fists on his back, but nothing was going to deter him from getting Ren help.

"Jaune please!" Ren wailed. "I don't want to go back!"

"You have to! You're drying out too fast. The sea water will help you."

"But-"

"Just for a few hours," Jaune implored. "After a quick dip in the ocean, I'll carry you back home. Please?"

Ren stopped squirming for a moment, lost in thought.

"I promise," Jaune said. "You can come back home after a quick swim. Please."

"Okay," Ren finally said. "Only for a few hours okay?" Ren cracked a small smile. "Maybe...I can catch us some fish for tomorrow's dinner..."

"Sure," Jaune agreed. "That sounds great, Ren."

The two of them made it to the beach in a short amount of time. Jaune went out as far as his knees and gently lowered Ren into the water. The merman let out a small hiss as he did, the water stinging his tail as he made his way out of the shallow shore.

Jaune returned to the sand and sat down, watching over Ren as he swam. There was a faint glowing coming from the depths. A soft magenta light zooming about as the waves lapped at the shore. It was rather mystifying.

 _There's so much about Ren I don't know,_ Jaune realized. _So much I don't understand._

_"He worries quite a bit about you," Ozpin had said, "and hates being kept at arm's length from your troubles."_

"I need to stop bottling things up around him," Jaune whispered. "I need to be more open with him."

 

* * *

 

Ren swam up to the surface and shook his hair out of his face, pushing his bangs back as he let out a contented sigh. "You were right Jaune. I needed this."

"I'm glad," Jaune chuckled.

"Hey, why don't you come join me?" Ren asked. "The water is great."

"I would, but I can't swim at all."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Want me to teach you?" Ren offered. "I can teach you gently and thoroughly."

"I respectfully decline," Jaune hummed. "And what did you mean by "Gently and Thoroughly" anyway?"

"I didn't mean-" Ren stammered.

"I know," Jaune laughed. "I'm good here. You keep swimming as long as you need."

"Alright. I'll see what kind of fish are out. We can pick up dinner."

"Sounds good."

With a quick salute, Ren dived back under the water and began his search to decide what kind of fish to grab for dinner. His greying scales had regained their natural jade sheen, and the patches were healing all on their own. The light of the full moon seemed to be filling him with an energy he hadn't felt for a long while.

 _I wonder if this is why Jaune was panicking,_ Ren pondered. _He was probably worried about my health._ Ren explored the reefs nearby, examining all the sea life to find the perfect candidate for dinner. It wasn't until about twenty minutes of searching later he realized he had nothing to catch them with. Ren swam back to the shore.

"Jaune!" he called as he came up. "We forgot the fishing gear. Might need to come back...later..."

_The beach is empty._

"Jaune?"

_He's not here._

"Hey, Jaune? Where'd you go?"

Ren scanned the beach, looking for any sign of his friend. Surely he didn't leave? Jaune wasn't that kind of person. At least, Ren hoped he wasn't.

"J-Jaune," Ren stammered. "This isn't funny...Where are you hiding?"

Ren sat in the water, holding his fin close to his chest and waited. Jaune was coming right back. He probably had to go to the bathroom or something. Jaune would be back.

So Ren waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"He'll be back," Ren whispered to himself. "He will."

Ren sat there, watching the ebb and flow of the sea foam as an hour passed by. The silence of night was deafening. He hoped for anything. A light chuckle. A high pitched wail. Any kind of noise that would alert him of his friend's return. Time slowly ticked away, and with each passing moment, Ren became more and more anxious.

"When did the water...become so lonely?" Ren wondered.

"Ren!"

Ren's pink gaze shot up as Jaune hurried back over to him, holding a net and bucket in one hand, and a few towels in another.

_He came back!_

"I'm sorry," Jaune panted. "I realized we forgot the net, so I ran back for it. And I had to change clothes. I hope I didn't-"

"Jaune!"

Ren threw himself up to hug Jaune, knocking the poor blond flat on his back as he did so.

"R-Ren!" Jaune stammered. "Y-y-you're cold and wet!"

"I'm so glad you came back," Ren sighed.

"Of course I came back," Jaune grunted. "Ren, please get off. I can't breathe."

"Sorry." Ren gently lifted himself up so Jaune could breathe, looking down at him fondly. And that's when he noticed the tears. "Jaune...you've been crying again, haven't you?"

"Huh?" Jaune quickly wiped his face with his sleeve. "No, I haven't."

"Jaune? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Ren. Really."

"Jaune..."

Ren gently cupped Jaune's cheek in his hand, brushing the tears away. His heart was racing slightly, and he could feel his ears burning. He slowly leaned in, tilting his head slightly. They were only an inch apart when Ren felt a sudden tug on his tail. He was dragged back into the water by a wayward wave. Jaune sat upright coughing a little from the water as Ren managed to crawl his way back on shore.

"Dumb ocean!" Ren screamed. He did not appreciate being pulled away like that.

"You okay Ren?" Jaune asked.

"I should be asking you that," Ren said. "Why were you crying? And...And why won't you talk to me about it?" Jaune looked away, his brows furrowed in pain as he lightly dug at the sand. Ren sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jaune...talk to me...please..."

"Ren...how long have you been watching me?"

"Um...About a year or two?" Ren admitted. "I used to see you come here all the time with a friend. You...seemed very happy with her."

"Pyrrha," Jaune said, smiling. "She was my best friend." Jaune took a deep breath, trying to brace himself for what was coming. "We'd known each other since we were little kids. Her family took me in when I was fourteen."

"Why?" Ren asked. "What happened to your family?"

"They kicked me out," Jaune sighed. "I told them I liked boys and they didn't like that. Pyrrha's parents offered me a room and for a while, we were all a very happy family. About a year ago, Pyrrha's parents had to go out of town for work so it was just us in the house. The school isn't that far, so we walked to and from together, sometimes stopping into town with friends to hang out. We'd do our homework together, we'd cook together, and we'd marathon cheesy action movies all the time. She was a great martial artist too. And she was very smart too. Always knew just what to say at the right time."

"It sounds like Pyrrha was pretty cool to be around."

"She was the best. Everyone in town loved her." Jaune's smile faded. "But...She's not here anymore..."

Ren was hesitant to ask, but he had to know. This was the most Jaune had talked to him about his life, and he wanted to know more. This mystery had been lingering in the back of his mind for months. Ren didn't know when Jaune would be willing to be open with him again. This was his only chance.

"Jaune? What happened to Pyrrha?"

Jaune pulled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes. Ren wrapped his arm around his shoulders, letting Jaune lean against him.

"She...died in an accident," Jaune muttered. "We were walking home from the grocery store when it happened. Her parents were coming home that night and she wanted to bake their favorite cake as a surprise, but we didn't have all the ingredients. We were crossing the street to go home and..." Jaune shuddered, trying to keep his composure. "I didn't see the truck...it was coming right at me and Pyrrha..."

And that's when all the puzzle pieces started to piece themselves together.

_Jaune was there when Pyrrha died._

_Pyrrha died saving Jaune from being hit._

_Jaune blamed himself for Pyrrha's death._

"Jaune," Ren whispered. "It's okay-"

"No it isn't," Jaune choked. "It's my fault she-"

"It isn't your fault, Jaune." Ren tilted Jaune's head so they could look at each other, his cool hand soothing against Jaune's tearstained cheek. "You had no control over what happened. Pyrrha wouldn't want you to close off your heart and blame yourself for what happened to her. You're still here because Pyrrha wanted you to live. It wasn't your fault."

Jaune stared at him, his breathing shaky. "R-Ren-"

"It's alright, Jaune."

Ren pulled him into a tight hug, letting him crying into his shoulder. He gently rubbed his back, rocking him gently in time with the water. The wind swirled around them, helping to muffle the sobs coming from Jaune. Ren held him there for a while.

"I got you," Ren whispered. "I'm here Jaune. I've got you...Jaune?"

Jaune didn't respond. His breathing was steady, his eyes were closed, and he was limp as the kelp along the seabed.

"You cried yourself to sleep," Ren hummed. "Rest well Jaune..."

"Fell asleep, huh?"

Ren looked behind him, smiling as he saw a familiar head of white hair walking toward them. Ozpin was carrying a blanket and wrapped it around them before taking a seat.

"He told me what happened to Pyrrha," Ren mumbled. "He's been blaming himself for it for quite a while..."

"I figured that might be what it was," Ozpin sighed. "It wasn't his fault. Sometimes bad things happen to good people." They looked up towards the moon, glasses sparkling with the reflections on the water. "He reminds me of a dear friend of mine, in that way. A dusty old Qrow."

"Do you think maybe you could-"

"Ask him to talk to Jaune?"

"Yes," Ren said.

"I think I could," Ozpin said. "Only if Jaune's okay with it."

"I'll ask him later."

"Sounds good." Ozpin slowly stood up. "Now let's get you two home. I have my car nearby."

"Thank you," said Ren.

"No problem."

 

* * *

 

"Hey Jaune!"

Jaune looked up from his homework to find Nora staring at him. She seemed especially excited about something. "Hey. Sup Nora?"

"You wanna come to Karaoke tonight after the planning committee?" she asked. "Coco and Velvet are gonna buy everyone dinner too!"

"Well..." Jaune was a little hesitant. He didn't know how long the committee meeting would run today, so he asked Ozpin if they could look after Ren until dinnertime. And besides, they had already made plans for something else.

"You don't wanna?"

"Actually," Jaune said, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to head to the beach tonight with me and Ren? We're joining my neighbor and a few friends of theirs for a picnic. Yang and Ruby will be there too."

"A picnic?!" Nora beamed. "Oh, that sounds so much more fun!!! Count me in."

"I'll let them know you can make it," Jaune said.

"Great! I'll meet you at the beach later tonight ready to swim! I'll bring pancakes!"

"Sounds great."

"I better let the others know I'll be joining you instead. Laterz!" She started running toward the door, stopping to look at him once more time. "And Jaune? It's great to see you look so happy nowadays."

Jaune watched her leave, a little confused by what she meant. Did he really look happy? He knew he felt happier. He and Ren talked more often these days, and he'd started seeing a counselor that Ozpin had recommended. And the weight on his shoulders seemed to have lessened in the last six months.

 _Maybe I'm starting to move on,_ Jaune thought.

And for the first time in ages, Jaune was beaming.

 

* * *

 

"Well James? Any chance you could make it happen?"

Ren sat still in the wheelchair while Ozpin talked to one of their friends, a man named James Ironwood. The two of them were going over plans of some kind to help him not dry out.

"I think I can do it," James said. "It'll take awhile to get it set up, but I think I can have it ready in about a month or two."

"I hoped you could," Ozpin said. "You're the best robotics specialist I know."

"O-oh," James stammered. "Thank you."

"You're blushing," Ren teased.

"Am not."

"Are too, James," Ozpin chuckled. "Are you still free for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Picnic at the beach, right?"

"That's right."

"I'll be there."

"Wonderful."

Ren watched as the two of them went towards the front door, absentmindedly scratching at the dry spots on his tail. The color had started to dull again, but not nearly as bad as before. Since that moonlit night, they learned that as long as they returned him to the ocean every so often, he'd remain healthy. Though it didn't stop him from getting itchy from drying out.

"Don't scratch!" Ozpin called.

"Sorry!" Ren replied.

Once Ozpin came back from seeing James off, they knelt down to examine the tail. "We better get you back to the water. You need to heal before the picnic." They looked up at Ren's pink eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to tell anyone other than Jaune and myself."

"And James," Ren reminded them, "and Qrow and Taiyang, Bart and Pete. And let's not forget Ruby and Yang. And Penny and Glynda and-"

"Okay, okay," they laughed. "I see your point. So many people know already because of this project, you figure might as well tell the rest of Jaune's friends the truth."

"Yes," Ren said. "Jaune's learning to move on in life, but trying to keep me a secret isn't going to help any. And I think I can trust Nora not to blab about this little detail."

"I'm sure she can keep this secret too. Should we take you to the ocean now?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll bring the car around."

 

* * *

 

Jaune hurried home after the meeting. He couldn't keep everyone waiting too long. Running inside and down the hall to his room, Jaune tossed his school bag on the bed and changed into his shorts and a t-shirt. He threw a towel over his shoulder, in case he decided to chance the water.

"Great, I'm gonna be late!" he grumbled.

_"Better hurry Jaune."_

Jaune froze in place for a moment. He could have sworn he heard-

_"Jaune, Ren's waiting for you. Don't keep him waiting."_

"Pyrrha?"

Only silence. Jaune smiled and finished getting ready. Jaune slipped on his sandals, grabbed the soda from the refrigerator, and headed out the door.

_"Going out alone?"_

Jaune stopped after locking the door.

"No," Jaune whispered. "I'm not going out alone."

_"You're not?"_

"Nope."

He ran out the gate, hurrying down the hill to the beach.

"I'm not alone," Jaune said happily.

"Hey Jaune!"

Jaune stopped halfway down the hill, beaming as he saw Nora standing there, a tray of flapjacks balanced on her head.

 _S_ _ame old Nora,_ he though. _Always doing crazy things._

"Hey Nora! Ready for the picnic?"

"You bet! Oh, and look!" Nora turned around fast, revealing a slightly opened bubblegum pink backpack filled with fireworks. "I thought we could light 'em up!"

"Th-that's a lot of fireworks!" Jaune stammered. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Are there adults attending the picnic?"

"Yes-"

"Then it's a great idea!!!"

Jaune let out a chuckle, shaking his head as they continued on toward the beach. Nora was babbling about how Coco and Velvet hoped they'd have a great time and how she wanted to light the biggest firework first. The sky was clear of any sort of clouds. If they were lucky, they might be able to see a few stars that night.

"Hey Jaune," Nora piped up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Nora," he said. "What's up?"

"Are you and Ren dating or something? Like, are you two, you know, "together" together?"

"H-huh? Oh, um...n-not really dating or anything. Wh-why do you ask?"

"Well you two seem really close. You're happy together, and have you seen the way he looks at you? How do you feel about him?"

"H-how do I feel about him?" Jaune stopped and thought about it. Ren had been part of his life for only a short time, but it felt like a lifetime. Ren cared about Jaune, and Jaune cared about him. He loved Ren very much.

 _Love?_ he thought. _Is...is that the right word? It...feels right..._

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I..."

"You think you might be falling for him?" Nora asked.

"Yeah..."

Nora let out a huff before taking the soda's from Jaune's grasp. "Then go tell him! Ask the poor guy out! No more moping around!!!"

"What?"

"Go get 'em Jauney-boy!"

"R-right."

Without another word, Jaune ran the rest of the way toward the beach. Ozpin waved at him as he drew near. They had been setting up the barbeque with their friend Glynda. Ruby and Yang were setting up the blankets with their uncle. Ren's wheelchair was being folded up and put inside Ozpin's car for safe keeping.

"Hello Jaune," Ozpin called. "You made it just in time for-"

But Jaune ran right past them and over to the sea wall.

"Ren!" Jaune bellowed as he hurried to the end. With a sharp lunge he dove head first into the water. Ren swam over to him and pulled him topside again, lightly rubbing Jaune's back to help him catch his breath.

"Jaune!" Ren growled. "You idiot! I thought you couldn't swim! Do you know how dangerous that was?!"

"Sorry," Jaune panted. "I just really need to talk to you."

"You didn't need to run off the edge of the wall head first to do that."

"I know," Jaune chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ren sighed. "Just don't do that again." He gently carded his fingers through Jaune's golden locks, tilting his head slightly. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

Ren nearly let him go. His skin grew red from the blush, his mouth slack jawed in confusion.

"Y-you're not," Ren stammered. "Jaune, you-"

"I know it probably sounds crazy," Jaune sighed. "We haven't known each other that long, but I want to get to know you more. I want us to keep living together but not like before. I want us to be more than friends."

"B-but Jaune," Ren mumbled. "I'm not human. I'm a merman. Wouldn't you prefer someone with legs? Someone who you could go on walks with and-"

"I don't care if you're human or a merman. I care about you." Jaune leaned in close, pressing a feathery kiss on Ren's cheek. "For a while, I thought I was alone. But you helped me realize I never was. I have friends all around me. But you're more than a friend to me, Ren. And I want to keep moving forward with you."

An awkward grin curled up Ren's cheeks. "You...know it won't be easy...dating a merman, right?"

"Dating isn't easy period," Jaune said. "But since you said it like that, I'm guessing-?"

"I'm...willing to give it a try," Ren admitted bashfully. "If you'll have me, tail and all."

"Tail and all."

Ren slowly swam them both back towards the shore where everyone had gathered. Nora was now at the front, shaking poor Ruby by the shoulders when Ren flicked his fin above the water.

"Hey Nora," Jaune laughed. "Meet my boyfriend, Ren the Merman."

"I knew it!" she screamed. "I knew there was something special about him!!!"

"Yeah," Jaune said. "Promise not to tell though?"

"My lips are sealed!" She pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key.

"Thank you Nora," Ren said sweetly. "I knew we could trust you."

"Of course!" she decreed. "Nora will take this secret to the grave. On ONE condition."

"C-condition?" Jaune asked.

"We get to light the big firework first."

"You brought fireworks?" Ren asked excitedly. "Sure, we can light the big one first."

"YES!"

"Now come out of there you too," Ozpin laughed. "We have burgers on the grill, and I don't think you want them burned."

"Coming!"

 

* * *

 

"Okay Ren, hold still."

Ren did his best not to squirm as James and Penny lifted him into the new automated chair. It had been a bit of a challenge, but with a little help from everyone they had been able to create a new wheelchair that could hold saltwater. Ren didn't quite understand all the technical talk behind it, but from the sound if things, it had been quite a challenge to create a frame that could disguise his tail to look like human legs. Penny had helped to create a design that acted more like an egg-shaped tub on wheels with fake legs attached. Once dressed, no one would suspect there was a merman among them.

"How does it feel?" Penny asked. "Is there enough room for your tail to wiggle?"

"Plenty," Ren said. "It feels great. Thank you so much."

"Of course," James said. "Mind you, this is just a prototype. We'll be working on making another model down the line. One where it'll look like you're standing."

"That way you can reach high places like the freezer," giggled Penny.

"Sounds perfect," Ren beamed.

"Now how about we get you dressed? If we don't hurry, we won't make it to the festival in time!"

"The festival?"

"Ozpin said Jaune's taking you to the Vytal Festival at Beacon," James explained. "They said your first date in public should be a special treat."  
Ren's eyes gleamed with joy. "Then let's get going!"

 

* * *

 

Jaune was waiting by the school gates as people started entering the school for the festival. His heart was racing. This was the first time he'd ever been on a date. He had a whole day planned out so that they could make the most of the festival.

"Nervous, Arc?"

Jaune looked beside him, smiling as his counselor walked up to him with Yang and Ruby in tow. "Hey Ruby, Yang, Dr. Branwen."

"Come on kid, we're off the clock," he hummed. "You can call me Uncle Qrow like the rest of the kids."

"Right," Jaune chuckled.

"Waiting for Ren?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. He should be here soon. Penny said they finished the new chair for him, so he can be out and about now."

"That's great!"

"You're a lucky man, Jaune," said Yang. "Ren's quite the catch."

"Yang!" Ruby groaned.

"What? You know Ren!" Yang whined. "It's a warranted pun. Right Jaune?"

"Actually," Jaune said, "I think I was the one who got caught, not Ren."

"Good answer," Qrow laughed. "We're gonna head in. You relax and have fun on your date, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Dr- I mean, Uncle Qrow."

"Bye Jaune!" Ruby said.

"Hope the date goes swimmingly!" teased Yang.

Jaune watched them go before turning his attention back to the street. A van pulled up and Penny hopped out, opening the side door so they could help Ren out. He was dressed in the same green robe he had worn the first time he met Jaune by the gates.

"Hey Ren!" Jaune greeted. "Ready to have some fun?"

"I sure am!" Ren cheered.

"Let's go!"

Jaune watched Ren roll over to his side, and hand in hand they went on to enjoy the festival.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooh that took longer than expected! 
> 
> So just a heads up, I left this a little more open in comparison to my usual fics. If people want to expand on this story, or create new a mermaid au for it, that's wonderful! I probably won't be coming back to this AU myself anytime soon, but I did have fun with it while it lasted. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for giving this story a chance. I do hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
